kyyunefandomcom-20200215-history
Oirad Dario
Oirad is a minor antagonist in Kyyune, and one of the first people to fight in the game. Oirad’s life revolves around fighting, as he has no other interests or talents, is an asexual, and has a cold heart. His morals are put at ease by knowing that Kynan has chosen to be on the same side he is, so he never worries about the ethical aspect of working for Azuroth. Like most Azuroth solders he hardly has any idea what’s going on, but by being a member of the Fallen, a friend of Kynan, and being higher in rank and power then regular Azuroth troops, he has a bit more knowledge of what’s really happening. Apperance Oirad is a 23 year old Mesomorphic Male human of a slightly above average height. He has long ,straight dirty blonde hair that extends a foot past his shoulders, semi-pale light skin, and light blue eyes. For is clothing, he wears a his trademark backwards beret, a black jacket, pants, and a shirt, in addition to most of his clothing being black, his in game sword is mainly black. History As a child Oirad was constantly bored, so he spent all his time outside the town, fighting semi-powerful monsters for no particular reason, and was deemed to be quite a heartless child. Because his only interest was fighting, once he turned 16 he joined the O.K Knights and became a part of a unit under Kynan Edge, who became Oirad’s hero. After gaining reputation, and showing his strengh in sparing matches, he was bumped to the captian of the Order Knights 2nd Unit. As the solider Kynan decided to take along with him, he is one of the only people to know that the Order and Azuroth are working together. During the Game Under consruction Personality Although somewhat losing his childhoods heartless reputation, Oirad is still very much an asshole. Showing arrogance and disgrace to just about everyone he speaks to, displaying overconfidence, that for the most part he deserves. As quoted by Athalia “He walks around thinking he’s the best thing since sliced bread, but wants people assume that he’s the “real deal”, rather than blurting it out like an idiot.”. Kynan seems to like Oirad for unknown reasons ,perhaps he finds him amusing, or just simply returns Oirads loyalty with this. Oirad never mentions the fact that he is the captian of the Orders second unit, however this is a fact mentioned by the Kynan, the first unit captian. Behind his arrogance, he has respect for people he deem to be strong, and actualy hangs out with his team mates, playing the role of the "Asshole Friend". Oirad Believes that Life chosses sides and that he is destined to fight for his team. Fighting Style Oirad isn't just talk, for he is a devastating opponite, given he is athailia's first swordsmen rival, and became the captian of the order knights second unit at age 19. He Fights using a very large sword thats about 7 feet long. Most of his attacks are simple strikes and lunges. He has many original artes, and a set that complements his choice of fighting with a Zweihander, oirad used one handed swigns and swipes and numourous two handed lunges and strikes. some of Oirad's Artes, such as Flame Swipe are Fire based attacks, and his hi ougi Magma Hammer is mainly him chanaleing Fire Powers from his body through his sword into the ground creating explosions. His moveset is similar to Siegfried/Nightmare from the Soul Seris Category:Kyyune Characters